1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to toy devices. More particularly, the present invention pertains to hoop toys. Even more particularly, the present invention pertains to hoop toys having an illuminating effect associated therewith.
2. Prior Art
There has been taught heretofore a plurality of hoop toys which are adapted to be rotated about the user's waist. These toys are commonly referred to as "hula hoops." See, inter alia, U.S. Pat. No. 3,079,728.
The art has further taught means for rendering such toys more aesthetically appealing. Thus, there has been taught hoop toys having multi-colored sections. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,332,166. The art has, also, taught the incorporation of means to render such hoop toys expansible and contractable. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,860.
Heretofore, however, there has not been, to applicant's knowledge, a toy of the type under consideration, which has illumination means associated therewith. It is to this to which the present invention is directed.